Love Me Love Me
by Miksume101
Summary: Mikan Sakura a very rich and beautiful girl decided to hide her true beauty and identity during her school life. She didn't expect that despite not having good looks, she still could find true friends and maybe even love. But what would happen if that newfound love would suddenly disappear and one of them would have to do everything to make that love come back? NxM RxH . R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hi minna-san! Hope you enjoy this story. It's my first story so please don't be too harsh. I just love Mikan and Natsume and decided to give writing a fanfiction a try :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

...oOoOo...

Chapter 1

"Mom, stop it. I'm going to be late!" An auburn haired girl who was panicking and jumping up and down said, looking at the time on her watch. It was already 7:00 AM and class was going to begin at 7:30.

"Stop jumping, Mikan! Just a little more, sweetie. There, you look so gorgeous!" Yuka Azumi said as she finished tidying up her daughter's hair. She made Mikan wear her latest design, a simple yet stunning white dress with the bottom part covered in flowery lace. She also wore wedges that were white and brown. (A/N: I'm really not good with clothes) It made her brown eyes pop and her hair, her long, silky, brown curly locks, complimented the dress.

"Thanks. Bye, mom. Love ya! See you during the weekends!" Mikan gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and was out the door of their huge mansion in seconds, waving at the maids that greeted her.

"Mikan-sama! Your lunch!" A kind-looking old woman hurried over and gave the brown paper bag to Mikan.

"Thank you, Reika-san!" She snatched the paper bag and got into the black limo.

Mikan (Azumi) Sakura, Sakura was a cover up family name, was 16 years old and was the daughter of Yuka Azumi who was the richest business woman in Japan and one of the richest people in the world. Yuka owned Azumi Industries, which manufactured all sorts of the latest gadgets. Azumi Industries was also known as a fashion industry with Yuka being its designer. She's known all over the world for her marvelous designs on gowns, dresses, bags, all sorts of clothes and accessories.

As Mikan's limo sped off to the prestigious Alice Academy, a raven haired boy with really hypnotizing crimson orbs was about to eat his breakfast, just about to take in the first bite of the delicious pancakes he just ordered topped with sweet maple syrup, when a crowd of screaming girls ran to him and began to take pictures and asking for his autograph. The lad quickly dropped the fork and ran to his limo for safety.

"Stupid ... annoying ..., fan girls. Tch." Natsume panted as he slammed the car door.

"To the academy, Natsume-sama?" the driver asked.

"Hn." was the reply of the famous Natsume Hyuuga.

Natsume's parents owned the second largest company in the world. They manufactured cars and they owned a lot of real estate and hospitals and beaches. (Well, Mikan's family still had more.) Natsume was declared as the most eligible bachelor in Japan. He gets fan girls a lot because lets face it, Natsume Hyuuga is HOT.

...oOoOoOo...

"HOTARUUU!" Mikan ran toward her best friend with a huge grin on her face. She almost stumbled out of the car, but with her fast reflexes she managed to balance herself and dash toward her best-friend-since-birth standing under the shade of the Sakura tree.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Mou, Hotaru that hurt." Mikan pouted as she rubbed her head.

Ah..the famous baka gun that could only be held by non other than Hotaru Imai. She half-smiled at Mikan's reaction. Hotaru Imai had raven locks which was short, kind of like a boy's cause she didn't like the distraction her hair could give when she was inventing. Hotaru was an inventor, just like her parents who worked with Yuka in the industry. Her parents were in the gadgets sector of the company.

"Mikan you look good today." She complimented, giving Mikan one of rare smiles.

Mikan rolled her eyes and rummaged through her bag. She got a pair of huge round glasses with really thick lenses and put them on. She also pulled her hair into a bun and put on a black wig which only reached to her shoulders. She also took out a mask with lots of pimples from inside her bag. It had her same skin tone and she peeled off the pimple like bumps and placed it on her face. The pimples and zits covered her smooth face and now a lot of pimples and zits were visible on her forehead and she had placed freckles on her cheeks.

"How do I look?" Mikan asked posing in a silly way with her hands above her head.

"Like a nerd. Those zits are gross." Hotaru answered with a blank expression on her face.

"I know right?" Mikan beamed, happy with her transformation.

"You still can't hide your beauty though. Even with all that." Hotaru said observing Mikan's look as she and Mikan quickly went to the nearest restroom to change into pants and a sweatshirt.

"At least I won't be recognized by anybody. Only you and Mr. Narumi knows who I really am." Mikan stepped out of the cubicle and she and Hotaru sped off to their classroom.

Mikan and Hotaru silently went inside the classroom. Together they went to their seats and sat down. A raven haired boy and a blonde boy also went inside and sat to the seats across them in another column.

A blond grown man wearing a pink dress came in. He twirled in like a ballerina. He had a fancy pink hat on his head with really fluffy feathers

" Hellooooooooo, class!" the man sang. He stood in front of the room and introduced himself. "I am Mr. Narumi your adviser. Since it's a new school year, I decided to give you new partners so that you might meet new people." Mr. Narumi smiled and got a piece of paper from his pocket and started reading out the pairs.

"Hotaru Imai and Ruka Nogi, Sumire Shouda and Kokoro Yome, Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura,..." and so on..

Mr. Narumi finished pairing all of them and asked the class if the pairings were all right. A lot of the students nodded but a green haired girl pounded her fists on the table and stood up.

"Mr. Narumi, I want Natsume to be MYYYYYY partner, Why does he have to be paired with someone who looks like a nerd but isn't smart!" Sumire whined, a look of disgust filled her face as she looked at Mikan.

"Now, now Permy my decision is final. Oh and by the way, you will be sharing the same room with your partners since the dorms are under construction. Ok that's all for today. Classes are suspended so I suggest you show your new partners to their new rooms.". Mr. Narumi left the classroom with a mischievous look on his face and leaving a hot-tempered Sumire.

Mikan got up and went to the raven haired lad who wasn't even paying attention to the teacher. His legs were on his desk and he was reading his mangga.

Mikan waved her hands in front of Natsume to get his attention, but was ignored completely. She had had it. She took the mangga and threw it out the window. Natsume shot her a death glare and looked at her from head to toe.

"What?" Natsume said getting pissed. _Who the hell is this girl? Is she even in this class?_

Mikan sighed and told herself to calm down.

"I'm your partner. You're supposed to show me to your room so I could move in. The girl's dorms are under construction." Mikan explained.

"Hn." Natsume got up and started to lead the way to his room.

**Natsume's POV**

Stupid gay teacher. Why does he pair us up with the opposite sex and let us share a room? Tch. I practically dragged myself to my room which was one of the largest and on the top floor (5th) since I was rich. Very rich. And this nerd behind me is very lucky to even step on this floor.

We arrived at my door and I glared at her before turning the knob. How I wanted to wipe that grin off her face. Tch. Why do I have to deal with this idiot?

**Mikan's POV**

Wow! Nice room! The walls were painted crimson red and the tiles on the floor was black. It was like a huge condo with a kitchen and a living room, TV room , play room and all that stuff. My room was bigger of course but I didn't have all these stuff. My mom said it was too unladylike to have an Xbox in my room. Hmmph.

"Natsume, this room's great!" I gave him a wide grin and excitedly explored his room.

"Hey, little girl." His voice said.

I sweatdropped at what he just called me. I was still smiling because of my excitement and turned my head back to Natsume who was looking bored and annoyed.

"When we are in MY ROOM, you shouldn't disobey my rules. This is my territory and even though you are my partner, I don't intend to share anything with you unless needed." He cocked his head to his side and smirked.

"You're such a jerk, Natsume!" I glared at him but it didn't seem to have an effect so I gave up and sighed.

"Oh and don't even go inside the bathroom without knocking, the lock there is broken." Natsume's smirk widened and I felt really uncomfortable.

What? The lock's broken? How is this going to work? What if I pee and take a bath and then-! I felt the blood rising up to my cheeks and I knew I was red as a tomato.

Natsume let out a small evil chuckle.

**Normal POV**

"Y-YOU PERVERT!" Mikan cried and she was really angry at her new roommate/partner. she opened the door to walk out and found Ruka about to knock. She was flushed and told Ruka that Natsume was inside and she took off mumbling something unintelligible.

"Why do I have to be paired with someone annoying?" Natsume asked his best friend who found the earlier incident amusing since she saw how red Mikan's face was.

"Come'on, Natsume, she isn't that bad. She does have pimples around her face, her hair isn't the best model for a shampoo commercial, and her round glasses look totally out of place but she has a nice smile." Ruka answered trying to lighten up the mood.

"Hn." Natsume thought it over but gave up and sighed.

_This was going to be a long school _year...

...oOoOo...

_End of chapter 1_

How was that for a first chapter?

Tell me what you think!

Please review! I would really appreciate it.

Questions, suggestions, KIND flames anything

:)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi minna-san! I decided to update this chapter as well 'cause it's like a continuation.

:)

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice

...oOoOo...

Chapter 2

**Mikan's POV**

I called Hotaru and told her to meet me at the cafeteria. I forgot to ask that jerk, Natsume, where the bedroom was. *sigh. Why do I have to put up with him? It's so tiring. He's an arrogant jerk, and a playboy. That's what I've read in the papers.

I went back to the parking lot to get my lunch out of the limo and instructed my driver to send my stuff to the new room. I told him where it was and told him to only go in when my room mate wasn't in there anymore. He could ask the key from the principal since the principal was my uncle.

I took a peek at what's inside the paper bag and immediately the aroma of roasted calf, beef steak, mash potato and gravy filled my nostrils. Hmmm. Yum. Nothing like a nice, home cooked meal. My last home-cooked meal I might add. We had to stay in the school the whole year, except for the weekends maybe when we would want to visit our parents.

I went to the cafeteria, eager to take a bite at Reika-san's meal for me. I searched the tables for my best friend and found that she was sitting with Ruka and Natsume. I approached them and immediately sweatdropped at what was going on.

"Come'on bunny boy, smile!" Hotaru demanded holding a camera and began clicking like there was no tomorrow. The flash hurt my eyes and I took a seat next to her.

"Imai, please stop!" Ruka pleaded using his lunch tray as a shield. Hotaru had dollar signs in her eyes and it was starting too creep my out.

Natsume was reading his mangga again. I rolled my eyes and took the food out of the paper bag, hmmm it smelled sooooo good!

**Natsume's POV**

My room mate Nikon was it? or Mikob? Whatever. She sat beside Imai and started taking out food from a paper bag. I peeked at her slightly from the sides of my mangga.

_Grrr..._

Shit. I forgot. I didn't have any breakfast. stupid fan girls.

_Grrr...Grrr...Grrr..._

**Normal POV**

_Grrrr…Grrrr…_

Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka already started eating but stopped when they heard an unfamiliar sound.

_Grr...Grrr..._

"Natsume-kun are you hungry" Mikan asked wanting to laugh at Natsume. _So THE Natsume Hyuuga does need to eat once in a while._

"None of your business." Natsume grunted and continued to read his mangga.

_Grrr..._

"Here you can have mine. My mom packed me too much." Mikan said giggling. She pushed a little of everything she had in front of Natsume.

Natsume can't resist the food, his stomach was driving him crazy and he was starving to death. He helped himself to the yummy roasted calf, beef steak and mashed potatoes. All he could say was "Hn." And he started eating.

Mikan smiled and continued to eat the food that was left for her. She was happy she helped Natsume out.

After lunch they all went back to their rooms. Hotaru dragged Ruka to help her unpack and Natsume just wanted to rest. Mikan needed to unpack her stuff too.

Fortunately, Mikan found out that each room had two separate beds and luckily in a different smaller room that was still inside Natsume's room (A/N: you get it xD. The rooms in GA are huge, kind of like a house). The rooms were across each other so there was still a big space in the middle that led to the kitchen and bathroom and the other rooms. There was only one bathroom though with a broken lock, much to Mikan's dismay.

"You take the room on the right and I'll take the left AND you should NEVER cross this line." Natsume drew a line on the floor in front of his room.

"Hmph, BAKA" Mikan whispered and rolled her eyes. As if she wanted to enter his room.

Mikan unpacked her stuff and looked at her new room. she looked around, something was missing but she can't quite put a finger on it.

**Mikan's POV**

Hmm..something's not right here. I looked at the mirror in front of me. I didn't even recognize myself. Well, mom doesn't really know that I disguise myself this ugly. She only knew that I changed my name because I missed my dad. I sighed and looked at myself. I needed to change.

Tsk2.

This sweatshirt makes me look fat. I grabbed the white dress I wore that morning and changed back to it and looked back at my reflection. I still had the 'ugly' face on but at least I dressed properly.

"*ahem*". I heard my room mate cough and looked outside my room. He was standing there smirking.

"What?" I asked him, annoyed that he disturbed my thoughts.

"Polka-dots ei?" His smirk grew wider.

Wha-what? Qhat does he mean by polka-dots?

My eyes grew wide as realization hit me. I forgot to close the door before changing!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NATSUME YOU PERVERT!" I was mad. I was red because of anger and embarrassment. I started to walk to the door frame of my room and was about to shut the door-

-Huh? Where's the door?!

"What kind of room does not have a freakin' door?!" I yelled at Natsume. He looked amused at my reaction and was still smirking.

I wanted to cry. I was mad. Did he see me changing? _Of course he did! _How does he know about my underwear? Ugh! _Of course he saw you!_ That pervert. I glared at him and aimed my sweatshirt at his face and went to lie down on the bed to cool my hot head.

**Natsume's POV**

I started to unpack my stuff, but this was my room after all so I didn't have much to bring here, just my clothes and necessities. I sneaked a peek at the little girl whose room was across mine.

My eyes widened, but I still kept my cool and said nothing. I didn't see her body, I only got a glimpse of her underwear because she was almost done changing into her dress. I smirked. Polka-dots huh? What a little girl. I started to cough to catch her attention.

"*ahem*"

"Polka-dots ei?" I liked to tease her and call her names. Her reactions were priceless.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NATSUME YOU PERVERT!"

She screamed so loud, I swear the whole school heard her. Was that an earthquake? My smirked widen and I wanted to laugh but held it.

"What kind of room does not have a freakin' door?!"

She just realized that the room didn't have a door. I see her panicking and just gave up because she knew I didn't care about her ranting. The next thing I knew a sweat shirt was flying towards me and hit me on the face.

Hmmm..it smelled like...strawberries and vanilla...the hell? What am I thinking?

I threw the shirt back to her side and went to my bed as well and tried to get some rest.

...oOoOo...

_End of Chapter 2_

HAHA.

thank you for reviewing Mystique0831! :) even though you're the only one..

I REEEEEAAAAAALLLYYY appreciate it.

hey! it's never too late people!

Please tell me whattya think? Review!

:)


	3. Chapter 3

Hi minna-san!

Me again, finally?

Well this chapter is all about introducing someone.

Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice

...oOoOoOo...

Chapter 3

**Mikan's POV**

I opened my eyes and found myself hugging my pillow. Did I fall asleep? I checked the clock that was on my desk and it said 4:00 in the afternoon. I looked at my surroundings. Oh yeah, I forgot. I'm in Natsume's room. I groaned and got up, remembering the events a while ago.

I slowly took a peek at the other room from my door-frame-which-had-no-door! Natsume was not there anymore. Where could that pervert be? I went out to the main room and headed for the kitchen. I decided to fix myself a snack. I opened the fridge - empty.

I frowned. How does that jerk stay so fit and healthy and HO-. Nope I was NOT going to say that word that you use to describe something that makes you withdraw your hand from a boiling kettle. I was going to say HO-NEST. Pfft. _Yeah right._

I'll just have to go to town then.

**Normal POV**

Mikan sighed. She didn't want to go to Central Town alone so she decided to go to Ruka's room and hang out with Hotaru there. She didn't know where Ruka's room was but she concluded that he and Natsume were best friends, so his room would be somewhere near him or at least on the same floor.

*Knock-knock

Mikan knocked Natsume's neighbor. The door opened revealing a small cute boy, much younger than her maybe about 5 years old, with gray hair and really scary crimson orbs. He looked like he wasn't feeling well and had just got out of bed. His nose was red and his eyes were a little soggy, but he still looked cute. Mikan wanted to shrink on the doorstep and just disappear.

"Umm, I-I-I'm S-sorry. I thought this was Ruka-pyons room." She stuttered and bowed her head as a sign of apology.

The boy didn't stop looking at her with a bewildered expression.

"So, if you wouldn't want to help me, cutie, I must be on my way. Hehe" Mikan forced a smile and slowly turned around and was about to leave when a warm hand caught her wrist. She froze.

"Don't call me cutie, ugly." The little boy said in a dead tone.

Mikan looked at the boy as he was about to fall flat on his face. She caught him just in time. Her hand made its way to his forehead. He's burning. Mikan began to panic. She carried the little boy back to his room and placed him gently on the bed. She looked for a first aid kit and found it in the bathroom. She looked all around for a wet damp cloth to place it on the little boy's forehead.

**Mikan's POV**

Poor thing. Why is he all alone? And he's so young! His face looked really tired and red from the hotness. I've decided to stay here for a little while. Until he can manage himself properly. Maybe his fridge has something. I went to the little kitchen that was in his room and opened the huge door to the fridge. Finally! Food! My eyes immediately looked for ingredients to put in soup. I found vegetables and some chicken broth. I started to work my magic. Stirring and toasting some bread.

Hmmm...The place started to smell like chicken soup.

**Normal POV**

Mikan ate in the kitchen for a while and went to the bedroom with a hot bowl of soup.

The boy was already awake. He was just staring at the ceiling.

"Uhmm, I made you soup." Mikan said as she laid the bowl on the table.

The boy just looked at her with bewilderment. He looked at the soup, then back to her. He sat up and took a sip, closed his eyes as if savoring the taste. Mikan smiled. She could tell that he liked it.

"Thanks...UGLY. " The little boy smirked and quickly drank the soup until nothing was left.

Mikan sweatdropped and frowned. _Wasn't it hot?_

"My name's MI-KAN, not UGLY. What's yours, CUTIE?" Mikan teased as she got the empty bowl ang placed it in the sink.

"Youichi." He said, his face was blank.

"Well, Youichi...I need to go, it's getting late. Can you handle yourself? Do you want me to say?" Mikan said now fully aware of the time. She spent the whole afternoon here and Hotaru would notice her disappearance anytime soon. She didn't want to leave. She was so sorry for him. He was all alone and sick.

"Hn. My brother would visit me later. He's just running some errands." Youichi was hopeful. He knows his big brother would come anytime soon. He didn't know he was sick since he had not visited him that morning.

*Click

"Youichi, I heard from your teachers that you were sick and I - What are you doing here, Polka?!"

**Youichi's POV**

I wanted to see my brother. I miss him. I can't believe this ugly girl is taking care of me now. But I like her. She seems sweet and nice. She could be my big sister! Haha.

My door clicked and in went my onii-san.

"Youichi, I heard from your teachers that you were sick and I - What are you doing here, Polka?!"

I laughed a little. You should see his reaction. His finger was pointing accusingly at my new onee-san.

"Wha-what are YOU doing here, Hyuuga?" my onee-san said putting her hands on her hips. You could see the steam coming out from her head. What could my brother do to make her so mad?

"Onii-san!" I hugged my big brother and he hugged me back. I could feel onee-san's eyes on us, wide and very much open.

"H-h-h-he's your brother?!" Onee-san's scream could be heard all over the school, i swear. Me and onii-san cover our ears while she was screaming her lungs out.

"You mean you would not care for me if you knew I was Natsume-niisan's little brother?" I said tears were beginning to form in eyes.

"No! It's not that, Youichi. I was surprised that's all." She came to me and hugged me and I felt very happy having a new sister.

**Normal POV**

"Onee-san" Youichi whispered. Mikan hugger him tighter, touched at what she just called her.

Natsume couldn't believe his eyes. Youichi doesn't let anyone care for him except for me and our parents. Especially girls, ugly girls.

Natsume pulled out Youichi's medications from the plastic bag and let him drink it.

"I'll see you later in the room, Polka-dots." Natsume said after he explained to Youichi how he and Mikan met and how he had to deal with "ugly" for the rest of the school year. Mikan sweatdropped at that. _They are totally related._

She slowly closed the door to Youichi's room and headed to Natsume's.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Where have you been?" Hotaru's voice said. You can't actually hear it, but you can feel the anger in her voice.

"Ouch, Hotaru. I didn't know where the room was so I went looking for you but instead I found Youichi's room and then this really weird thing happened. Natsume went in-"

"Of course Hyuuga went in. Youichi's his brother." Hotaru wanted to hit Mikan with the Baka gun again. Why hasn't she realized this years before. Of course, she's Mikan.

"Why didn't you tell me he had a brother?" Mikan pouted as they headed to Natsume's room.

"I did, idiot. Way back then. By the way, our room is just below yours. It's late so I'll meet you there tomorrow, ok?" Hotaru said and headed down.

Mikan entered her room and sat in the living room, she wanted to watch something that would cool her hot head. _What a day._

Natsume then entered an hour later after making sure that Youichi was tucked in. He could hear the ending credits of some film and headed toward the living room. He found Mikan sprawled on the floor, a pillow under her head, sleeping. He smirked and thought of leaving her there. But. Yes, but. he didn't want her spoiling the rug underneath her with saliva. Ha!

She lifted her bridal style and placed her gently on her bed. He slowly took out her glasses and placed them on her bedside table.

He stared for a while at the sleeping figure and smirked a little. He stood up and went out the door. He looked back at Mikan and muttered a very, very, very soft...

"Thank you."

...oOoOoOoOo...

I'm sorry if that was a bad chapter.

But I promise the next one would be good.

I needed to introduce Youichi.

hehe.

Thank you for all of those who bothered to review! I love you!

Don't forget to review this chapter!

'till next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4 everybody!

Well, I was going to upload it sooner, but there was no internet connection.

I'm sorry that it took a long time..

And I want to thank all my reviewers! Thank youuuuuu! :-* kiss! kiss!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice

...oOoOoOoO...

Chapter 4

**Mikan's POV**

*wakie wakie! *wakie! wakie!

Ugh..please..5 more minutes..

*wakie! wakie!

"Polka! Shut that damn thing off or I'll smash it!" I could hear Natsume from the other side of the room and picture him covering his ears.

I smirked. I got up and went to the bedside table to shut off the alarm. I began stretching. I love waking up at 6 AM, the air's still so cool and fresh. I looked at the door frame and frowned. I really need to do something about this. I need privacy, especially when I was wearing a disguise.

My disguise...

I glanced at the table and saw my glasses on it. I really don't remember how I got here. I must have gotten up and sleep walked. Hehe.

My face was still full of fake pimples and zits. I sighed. They must not know who I am. It's to protect me and my mom.

**_Flashback..._**

*BANG!

A gun shot could be heard all throughout the mansion. A little brunette, of just 4 years, and her mom were completely hidden but was able to witness what was happening through a small hole from the room they were hiding in.

"Mr. Azumi, we will ask you one last time. That gunshot to your arm was just a warm up. If you will not tell us where you hid the five million dollars. You and your family are going to get it." A red-haired man with sun glasses threatened. His gang was standing behind him, aiming their guns at Mikan's dad.

"You will never get the money, Reo! I don't owe you anything! You are not going to use the industry's money for your evil schemes." Mr. Azumi spat out. He was bruised all over, blue and purple. A bump was visible on his forehead. Blood was oozing out from his shoulder.

"Well, you left us with no choice. I'm sure your wife and daughter would tell us." He sent two of his followers to the room where he knew they were hiding.

Yuka and Mikan's cries were heard and Mr. Azumi wanted to punch Reo in the face. Beat him up until his face can't be recognized anymore. But he was too weak, he was all tied up in a chair. He can't stand it if his wife and daughter were hurt because of him. With all his strength he broke the ropes and charged at Reo and punched him, kicked him with all the strength he has left.

"Dad, no!" Mikan cried. Yuka tried fighting off Reo's men but they were all too strong. She hugged Mikan tight, both of them had tears streaming down their eyes.

*BANG! *BANG!

"No!" Yuka cried and dashed to her husband. Reo's men were also stunned at the gunshot that they couldn't move and just stood there witnessing the scene.

It was all like in a movie. Everything was moving so fast.

Mr. Sakura was wrestling Reo to the ground as he struggled to reach for his gun that flew off just inches from him. First he aimed at his head, but missed. The next shot he aimed at his heart.

Little Mikan went to run with her mom towards her dad. The doors slammed open.

"POLICE! EVERYBODY FREEZE!" Better late then never. They nagged Reo and his men and tended to the Azumis. Mr. Azumi was rushed to the hospital, but he was already dead on arrival.

Reo was put to justice and was imprisoned. He would be there for the rest of his life.

Sorrow fell on the mansion. It took years for the whole household to recover, especially Mikan. There were times that she only ate a meal or two, or none at all. She would just stare into oblivion and cry. She stopped singing, stopped laughing and stopped being bubbly. Yuka was very worried about her daughter.

When Mikan was 10 years old, her mom enrolled her at Alice Academy and there she met Hotaru Imai. Mikan told Hotaru all she had been through and all her secrets and in a matter of days, she was happy again. She loved Hotaru very much. The people in the house could see improvements. Mikan was happy again, she was singing again. She and Hotaru became the bestest of the bestest friends. (A/N: I am aware this word does not exist, but it's what describes them ) They would always be there for each other.

_**End of Flashback...**_

I didn't notice I was crying and I wiped the tears that were freely falling on my face. I smiled. My dad's happy now and Hotaru won't leave me. I went out of the room bringing my towel and bathroom stuff and headed for the shower. School will start and I need to visit Hotaru's room first.

"Hey, Natsume, I'm going to take a shower. Don't you dare open it while I'm in here!" I went inside the bathroom as soon as I heard him grunt in response. I took off my disguise and was thankful that the bathroom was big enough to let me change into my disguise, I didn't bring my clothes though. At least it had a door! Unfortunately without a lock. I went into the shower and felt the warm water caress my face. I finished at exactly 10 minutes and placed my disguise on again and wrapped myself with the towel. I took a peek before heading outside. I didn't want Natsume to see me in a towel and rushed to my room.

I put on my blue pants and long-sleeved checkered blouse. Fixed myself, more like made myself less attractive and headed to the floor below.

**Normal POV**

Mikan knocked at Hotaru and Ruka's door and was greeted with a white flash. It was truly a sight to behold. Hotaru was chasing Ruka in a scooter. Ruka still had his pajamas on, his bunny pajamas, with rabbit ears. Hotaru was trying to take a picture.

"O-ha-yo, Mi-kan-chan!" Ruka said through panted breaths.

"Good morning too, Ruka" Mikan sweatdropped. _Poor Ruka._"Hotaru, stop that, we're going to be late. Let Ruka change.

Hotaru stopped her scooter and looked at Mikan. She gave this a thought and sped out the door on her scooter.

"Oi! Hotaru, wait for meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Mikan dashed off leaving Ruka alone in the room, trying to catch his breath.

...OoOoOo...

And that was how the school week went. Normal classes went on. Mikan occasionally spaced out and was hit by Hotaru's baka gun. Natsume just went on reading his manga. Ruka kept on petting his bunny. Mikan hated math since the teacher, Jinno-sensei, always scolded her for daydreaming and made her answer complicated equations on the board. Mikan wasn't really dumb. She just hates math and numbers. Sumire was hell good at math, that was why she referred to Mikan as a dumb nerd.

The weekend eventually came and the group (Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume) were hanging out under a sakura tree which was planted outside near the school. They all became really close. Well, not really. Natsume only talked to the three of them, Hotaru too. Mikan and Ruka were already friendly and approachable.

Mikan was pacing back and forth kicking a small rock as she walked. Natsume was starting up another season of his manga. Hotaru was upgrading her baka gun. Ruka was sewing a new sweater for his rabbit.

"I'm bored." Mikan said for the billionth time.

"We know, idiot." Hotaru said rolling her eyes.

"If I had a penny for every time you said that." Natsume grunted.

All of them didn't have anything in mind and were indeed bored. They have finished all their home works and had nothing else to do.

"Did you know there's a pool here, Mikan?" Ruka suggested. "We could swim today."

"There's a pool here?" Mikan's eyes widened in excitement and the three people nodded.

"Come'on, Natsume! Let's get our swim wear! Meet you there, Hotaru! Ruka!" Mikan dragged Natsume back to the room without second thoughts. She didn't have the key to the room since Natsume refused to give it to her since she was a klutz.

"I don't wan't to go swimming!" Natsume objected but he couldn't do anything because Mikan's grip was too tight

_In the room..._

"Natsume can we go to the pool NOW? Ruka and Hotaru are already there please? You'll be the first one to see my new swimsuit." Mikan said and raised her two piece swimwear and smiled. She really wanted to swim now.

"Polka, with your pimple filled face and messy hair and round glasses, I would be so embarrassed to even WALK with you." Natsume just ignored her.

"Arigatou Natsume. Thanks for telling me that I'm ugly." Mikan replied her wig's bangs covering her eyes. Yes she did look ugly in the disguise, but people backbite her, not say it in front of her face. It really hurt her feelings when Natsume blurted it out so directly. It was different when Youichi said it. He was a little boy. She didn't know why it hurt so much when Natsume said it

She went to her room to change into her strawberry patterned two-piece, leaving a confused Natsume.

"Maybe she hangs out with blind people" Natsume murmured to himself.

Natsume then fell into a deep sleep, he really didn't feel like swimming. Mikan was still in the bathroom. She took off her round glasses, fake pimples and wig. She combed her hair. She looked so beautiful with her sweet smile. She was going to swim with or without Natsume. She put her disguise back on, secured it and changed. She slipped in to her suit, covered it with a see-through yellow dress and went out, not caring what Natsume was doing. She then left and met Hotaru and Ruka at the pool.

"Hi!" Mikan squealed when she saw the two and after they acknowledged her, she climbed up on the diving board and extended both her arms side ways. The height was about 30 feet from the water. Mikan took a deep breath, bent her knees and jumped off. She was an expert in diving. She did a flip before hitting the water.

"Nice, Mikan!" Ruka said as he applauded. "I didn't know you dived!"

"Ha! That was nothing!" A green haired girl yelled as she started climbing up the diving board.

Sumire inhaled, exhaled and leaped off, she did three somersaults and hit the water with a swoosh. She was good, Mikan gave her that, but she knew she was better.

Mikan headed up the ladder again. This time, people gathered around to watch if she could really beat Sumire Shouda who was currently the captain of the diving exhibition team.

She slowly placed her feet on the plank and again took in deep breaths. She was scared of heights, but she didn't mind diving. She did a short run heading to the edge of the plank. Once she was off, she touched her head with her foot from behind, she did a perfect somersault, she did a split, and gracefully headfirst landed in the water, her body straight, ripples were forming on the spot she had just entered. The audience clapped and whistled. She swam to the edge of the pool to face Sumire.

"How was that, Permy?" Mikan smirked.

"You're still a nerd and a man stealer!" Sumire said as she flipped her green permed hair.

"It's not my fault Natsume doesn't want to talk with green-haired girls." Mikan said and she heard Ruka laugh.

"Oh! And you think he likes your boyish shoulder-cut black hair?" Sumire was so angry and jealous that she yanked Mikan's hair. She wanted Mikan's hair to disappear and get lost._ How dare she insult my hair!_

All eyes widened. It all happened in slow motion.

Sumire yanked the wig too hard, even the bun didn't hold on. Mikan tried to get Sumire's hands off her head but it was too late. Black was replaced with golden brown.

_End of Chapter 4_

Weeeeellll? HAHA.

I hope this was a good one.

Please don't forget to review!

:) I love you, mah readers!

'Till next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everybody! I know. I stink. It took a very long time for me to upload this chapter. I'm sorry!

:( . I had a block. I have these crazy random ideas in my head and I don't know where to actually put them.

Thank you for all the reviews by the way.

I still don't think I write well .

HAHAHA.

well, still a beginner.

Thank you anyways.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice

...oOoOoOo...

Chapter 5

The pool area was quiet. Everyone couldn't believe their eyes. Some even scratched them to make sure that what they were seeing is real. Hotaru gasped and readied her baka gun. She wanted to shoot everybody and make a run for it with Mikan. Sumire was the one who was the most shocked. What lovely hair. Lovely, silky, long, semi-curly, brown hair.

Mikan didn't know what to do. She felt like she was naked in front of the whole student body.

**Mikan's POV**

Shoot! My wig! Omigodomigodomigodomigod! What am I going to do now?

"Hehe. I love wigs?" I blurted loud enough for everybody to hear.

Surely they won't recognize me. I still have the pimples on.

"Sakura-san! I loooooove your hair!"

"Mikan, is that really what you've been hiding under that wig for so long? Wow!"

"Hey, Mikan, will you be my girlfriend?"

Guys and girls gathered up around me feeling my hair, touching it and stroking it. I sweatdropped. All of this for hair? Another reason why I didn't want them to know who I was.

I looked at my best friend and saw relief on her face. Ruka's mouth was open.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Shut your mouth, rabbit boy." I heard her hitting Ruka while he massaged the bump on his head.

"And all of you, step away from this idiot's hair or I'll get to use all the bullets in here." Hotaru threatened ,raising her baka gun,and almost instantly everybody made way for us to the exit. I sweatdropped once again and Hotaru dragged me and Ruka to their room, leaving all of the students left behind with curious faces.

**Normal POV**

There was one very jealous green haired girl who was steaming with anger and decided to follow them.

Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka went to Ruka's room. There was an awkward silence between the three. They were all just seated on the couch.

"Stop staring at meeeee!" Mikan yelled as she had had enough and threw a pillow at Ruka. Ruka was hit on the face. He was staring at her the whole time and he blushed when Mikan reprimanded him.

"I'm sorry, Mikan, it's a shock to me. I mean, whoa, you look, really beautiful. You were still beautiful with that wig on but you look so much better now, even with the zits, no offense." Ruka blushed at his confession.

Mikan blushed a darker shade of red than Ruka's.

"Umm, thanks." Mikan said smiling at Ruka.

Hotaru just rolled her eyes at them.

"What are you all doing here?" Nobody noticed Natsume enter the room. "I found Permy outside your door too. I got rid of her." Natsume said pointing at the door.

Nobody spoke, they didn't know what to say.

He didn't notice Mikan yet because he was busy thinking of why Sumire was outside and why they were all in the room. He was supposed to borrow Ruka's notes because he didn't take down any.

He let his eyes scan Hotaru's face who only gave him a what-are-you-looking-at expression, then to Ruka who was still a little red. He then looked at the brunette with a confused look. She was trying to cover herself with the pillow but it was too small to cover her face.

"Polka?" Natsume said as he went near her and tried to get the pillow.

"Surprise! Hehe" Mikan yelled as the pillow was off her face.

**Natsume's POV**

I thought that seaweed-haired girl was taking her "gossiping queen" title to its maximum when I saw her out the door. Good thing I got rid of her. Now, what's happening here?

I looked at Imai and tried to read her expression, but being the ice queen, I know I couldn't get anything out.

Ruka was blushing and I didn't know why.

There was this other girl in the other chair. she was covering her face with a small, round, yellow pillow. I could still see her golden-brown hair reaching her mid-waist. Her hair was beautiful. I wonder how it would feel between my fingers-

I caught a glimpse of her face. I know those pimples and zits.

"Polka?" I tried to steal the pillow away from her face and succeeded

"Surprise! Hehe." She said in her annoying voice as the pillow was out of her face.

I had a little moment. I was awestruck. She looked beautiful, despite the pimples. Well, I liked how she looked back then but- - Wait, why am I telling you this stuff.

I tried to regain my bad boy image and smirked.

"Tired of being ugly?" I said and waited for her reaction.

"Just shut up, Hyuuga" I didn't expect Imai to answer for her. I gave her a glare and looked back at the brunette.

Her eyes were starting to look teary and her mouth was quivering. She covered her face with her hands and started sobbing.

My chest tightened. She was crying. Was saying she was ugly, really that bad? I didn't even mean it. Imai went to her and hugged her.

"You don't understand." Imai said to me and Ruka. If you're observant enough you could also see that she wanted to cry as well.

"Then make us understand." I didn't expect myself to say that. But I want to know. I want to know what made her cry.

**Normal POV**

"That's not for me to decide." Hotaru said as she gently stroked Mikan's back, comforting her. Mikan's sobs were getting louder.

"Natsume..." She muttered in between her sobs. Tears were still streaming down her face when she looked up at the raven haired lad who was feeling a little guilty.

"Hn?" natsume responded, not giving any emotion away.

"Do you really think I'm ugly?" Mikan asked. Her face was now messed up.

_'YES...okay not really. I was just messing with you. I find it really cute when you get annoyed with me.' _Natsume thought but he knew he couldn't say that. What would happen to his image? Hotaru glared at him and was sending him signals to say the right thing or else.

"No." Natsume said plainly.

Mikan wiped her tears and smiled. She got up and hugged Natsume.

"I knew you weren't all that bad. We've been partners for a week and I think you've grown on me." Mikan said happily and teased him. She was still hugging him as hard as she can.

"Le-et go. C-can't breath!" Natsume choked and Mikan immediately released him.

_'Wow, It didn't look like she was upset a while ago' _Natsume thought as he massaged his neck.

"Don't get your hopes up, little girl. I'm still calling you ugly." Natsume said, a little relieved that Mikan was fine.

"The 'NO' you gave me was enough" Mikan's smile was brighter than the sun now.

"Natsume, could you help me find my goggles? I think I left them by the pool." Ruka said and stood abruptly, heading for the door. He loved his tiger-striped goggles.

"Hn." Natsume said and followed Ruka out the door.

After Natsume and Ruka left, Mikan let out a big sigh.

"You really weren't totally upset because he called you ugly, right?" Hotaru said with concern in her voice.

Mikan shook her head and plopped down on the couch.

"They can't know yet. It's too early. I've just met them. I don't know if they could be trusted." Mikan explained.

Hotaru nodded and agreed. She insisted that Mikan would stay in for the night.

She knows she needs her.

_End of Chapter 5_

...oOoOoOoOo...

I'm sorry...

I still want the secret to be for my own reasons.

Waddya think?

Sorry if it was crappy and had typos though. And I know, It's short.

But hey, the hair's out ;) Let's take it step by step.

Don't forget to review!

Ja!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey minna-san! I felt inspired today so I'm updating a new chapter! Yay! Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter. It inspired me to write this chappie right away :)

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice

...oOoOo...

Chapter 6

The sun was shining brightly over Gakuen Alice and the group was hanging out at the Howalon store at Central Town. It was Mikan's favorite delicacy and right now she was on her fifth box.

"Hmmmmmmm..I love you, Howalon!" Mikan said as she popped another one into her mouth. You could see sparkles around her and the howalon. It was like they had their own world together.

Ruka sweatdropped.

"Careful, Mikan, you might get a sore throat. Those things are just too sweet and you're on you're fifth box. Make that, sixth!" Ruka warned as Mikan threw away the empty box and began on another one.

"Naah..*nomnom..you should see..*nomnom...Hotaru and crabs! *nomnom...and she's allergic! *gulp" Mikan said talking with her mouth full. Hotaru gave her a glare and went back to her vanilla cake.

Natsume was sipping a soda and was staring out the window.

**Natsume's POV**

I can't get her off my head. Ever since she took that wig off. No...ever since she threw my manga out the window. She must be so annoying that she could get to me.

_Are you sure?_

What the? Who are?

_I'm your conscience. Now back to the question. Are you sure she's in your head because she's annoying or is there another reason?_

Shut up. Get out of my head! You're poisoning it. How could I possibly like-

"Natsume, are you ok? You're making weird angry faces." She asked me. She had bits of Howalon stuck beside the ends of her mouth and a few on her hair. She was like a child.

Again, how could I possibly like her?

_Did I say you LIKE her? HAHA. Gotcha! Come'on she looks cute._

Are you really my conscience? You don't sound like me at all.

"Natsumeeeee..."

_Oh you know, I express what's in your heart. You're not all bad boy._

"Natsume!"

"Shut up!" I said loudly. It was meant for my conscience but I accidentally blurted it out.

_HAHA. Nice going._

I groaned.

"I'm sorry. You were spacing out. Hotaru and Ruka already left." She was playing with her fingers and biting her lip.

I looked at the empty seats and nodded at her. We got up and walked out the store.

**Normal POV**

"So...what should we do Natsume?" Mikan became cheery again and was ready to have some fun.

"I don't know." Natsume said quietly.

"Are you ok? Are you sick or something?" Mikan said as she touched Natsume's forehead.

Natsume could feel his face heat up at her touch but tried to keep his cool. He slowly removed Mikan's hand away, not wanting to hurt her feelings if he just smacked it away.

"I'm fine, idiot." He said as he removed Mikan's hand.

Natsume wasn't able to let go of Mikan's hand when he heard a girl, shout.

"There's Natsume-sama and he's with the nerd!"

"Let's get him!"

"Natsume-sama!"

"Tsk, fangirls. Come'on, Strawberries, you're much more in trouble than I am." Natsume said as he held on to Mikan's hand as they dashed off into the woods.

"Stra-strawberries?" Mikan was confused and stood for a while trying to absorb what he said.

Per-veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeert!" Mikan yelled as Natsume dragged her deeper in the forest.

They kept running hand in hand and finally stopped when they were sure that they were not being followed anymore.

They were panting from all the running and stopped to rest by a tree.

Natsume sat and leaned on the trunk and Mikan followed him.

"You've got lots of admirers there." Mikan said in between pants and resting her head on the trunk.

"Hn."

**Mikan's POV**

I'm sweating and I'm tired. Phew. That was some run. I looked at Natsume.

Whoa. He looked really hot even though with the sweat on his forehead.

"Are you ok, Natsume?" I asked with concern in my voice. I was worried. He didn't talk so much this morning and in the store he was spacing out. Natsume Hyuuga does not space out.

"Hn."

Well. I knew he was going to say that. I sighed and looked up. I knew trying to start a conversation with him isn't going to be happening so I might as well save my breath.

"Polka..."

"Hm?" I responded not looking at him.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?" I asked confused at his question.

"Smile all the time. Even though I peek at your panties and call you names, you still hang around me." He finally said, but avoided my gaze as I looked at him.

"Well..." I started, I didn't really know the answer. Was it because he was my partner? Or I didn't have that much friends?

"Well, Natsume.." I started again.

"I consider you as not only my partner but my friend. I know you really don't mean those harsh names and seeing my undies wasn't on purpose...I HOPE... (I emphasized this and I think I saw him smile a little and I laughed) I don't hate you. I don't know why, seeing you really don't give a damn about me, but I think you're a really good person even though people say you're not." I smiled at him and he gave me a small smile back.

He looked really really cute. I wanted to pinch his cheeks.

Without thinking I placed my hands on his face and pinched him really hard.

"Natsume, you're cute when you smile!" I said as I pinched his cheeks harder and started twisting and pinching his face making all this funny expressions. I laughed hard and let go he was massaging his now red cheeks and I can't stop laughing.

"That hurt, Polka." He said and chuckled.

Wow...I'm seeing a new Natsume here.

He suddenly turned serious.

"Tell anyone about this and you can't use the bathroom for the rest of the year." He said and I just laughed. He smiled again!

"Come'on lighten up!" I giggled. But I knew when to stop. I needed the bathroom.

I can't believe I made THE Natsume Hyuuga smile and chuckle.

"I'm really sorry for yesterday." Natsume said, his face was now filled with a little sorrow.

"Nah, it's ok. We're pass that. Friends?" I said and held out my hand and he took it and shook.

I smiled at him and he rolled his eyes.

"We should get back to the room, it's getting late, let's just call some fast food for dinner" I said and smiled at him. He got up and reached out his hand for me.

My heart fluttered. A gentleman? I took his hand and stood up. I shook the dust off my skirt and off we head to the dorms.

**Normal POV**

*click! *click! *click!

"Hotaru, this is wrong. Stalking them is not right." A blonde whispered to the photographer.

He wanted to laugh at what Mikan was doing to Natsume's face but held his laughter.

They were intelligently hidden among the bushes.

"Shut up, Nogi. They'll hear us!" Hotaru snapped.

_After a few minutes..._

"Come, let's go back to our rooms too. They're leaving." Hotaru said and got into her scooter.

Ruka sighed and got in too. He wasn't going to walk all the way back.

_end of Chapter 6_

...oOoOoOo...

Yay! haha, done with thid chapter.

Tell me what do you think?

I admit, I really don't know how to write long chapters.

Maybe when drama comes a long or something.

HEHE. Sorry.

:)

review!

Ja!


	7. Chapter 7

Finally. I am able to upload this chapter.

How ya'll doing? :) School is starting :( So that would be really hard to write but I will not stop this story and will finish it.

Thank you for the reviews, lovelies.

Hope you think this chapter is good.

Beware of OOCs

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice

...oOoOoOoO...

Chapter 7

It was a beautiful Monday morning. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining brightly -

*BOOM! *BOOM!

-and someone was banging on the door.

**Mikan's POV**

What a perfect way to ruin the morning!

"Oi! Stop that!" Natsume said from his room.

I went outside to see who it was. I was about to open it but then -

"Sakura, give Natsume back, you nerd!"

Hmm..Permy? I don't think I'll open it. I rolled my eyes and faced the door.

"Its so early in the morning and you're just here blabbering about THAT? I didn't take him! Bye, Permy." I replied with the same volume of voice. I was really annoyed. It's not my fault Mr. Narumi picked me to be Natsume's partner.

I heard Natsume groan and I turn and saw him get out of his room.

"Panda prints, why are you yelling? It's still so early." Natsume said.

"PREVERT!" I yelled and went back to my room to get ready for the day.

This morning wasn't getting any better.

Fortunately Sumire didn't come back.

A normal day.

Me and Natsume's mornings went like this...

We get up. Argue. I cook breakfast. Argue. We eat. Argue. And when we're heading to the classrooms we...you get it..argue.

I don't know why me and Natsume don't get along very well, but somehow we do. Do you get me?

It's like, we're not us if we don't fight.

But fighting has made us closer, I admit that. Even though Natsume's a jerk. I know he cares for his friends.

As the days passed we grew closer together, me, Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka. We hang out by the sakura tree and just past the time or at Central Town to shop for groceries.

**Normal POV**

Natsume was sitting on the branch of the sakura tree and was in deep thought, while Mikan was too. Hotaru and Ruka were at the bottom trying to fix one of Hotaru's inventions.

"You know Mikan, the big math test is coming up. Are you ready?" Hotaru asked her best friend wanting to see her reaction. She knew her bff hated math. Mikan recovered from her daydreaming when she heard the words 'BIG MATH TEST'.

"Hotaruuuuuuu! I am so not going to pass." She frowned and started to brawl.

"Shut up, idiot. Just study for the test." Natsume looked at her disbelievingly because of her cries.

Mikan's eyes widened and Ruka started to laugh.

"Umm, You should see Mikan in our tutoring sessions Natsume. I'm sorry, Mikan, but she's kinda hopeless when it comes to math." Ruka said as he scratched the back of his head.

He was the one who offered to tutor Mikan in math. But, he didn't do much improvement. Hotaru was always busy and Natsume, was well, Natsume.

"I'm hopeless!" Mikan cried again.

"Sheesh! I'll teach you! Stop the crying already! You sound like a spoiled kid!" Natsume said covering his ears.

"Natsume..." Mikan abruptly stopped and stared at the raven-haired boy.

"What? I just don't like hearing you cry like a baby. It's annoying." Natsume said not looking at her directly.

Hotaru and Ruka smiled.

Mikan hugged Natsume surprising him and Natsume found himself hugging her back.

"Hey, don't expect anything big. I'm not Kami-sama, I can't make your brain bigger." Natsume joked.

Mikan just laughed and thanked him.

"Mikan, the test is tomorrow." Hotaru said her evil eyes glinting. "Remember we had that bet the other day that you're going to pay me if you fail math."

Mikan froze. _I totally forgot about that._

"T-t-omorrow?! We only have a few hours left to study! I'm hopeless!" Mikan started to cry again but Natsume covered her mouth.

"Don't panic idiot. We will start studying now. It's still early." Natsume said. He took his hand off her mouth and jumped down from the tree. He offered his hand and Mikan took it and jumped down too.

They bid goodbye to Hotaru and Ruka who said they were going to Central town to shop for Hotaru's tools.

"They've always been together lately. Ruka doesn't complain anymore." Mikan said when they were out of earshot.

"Hn"

**Natsume's POV**

We were heading back to the room to study. What the hell did I get myself into? Me, teach her? I looked at her and saw her wiping drool off her face. She's too cute. Wait. She's hopeless! I mentally slapped my forehead. Well, if she fails than we can't be in classes together anymore. This test was her only way to pass math. But let's not tell her that or she'll panic. I'm sure she can't pay Hotaru, whatever that deal was. she's a scholar for a reason.

I sighed. She must've heard me because she looked at me confusingly while opening our door.

_Our... how lovely that word sounds...OUR door..._

You're back.

_Oh yes, I don't want to miss this for the world! Natsume Hyuuga's tutoring session.._

I rolled my eyes and sent Polka to get her books and notes. I sat at the dining table waiting for her.

She got out, books in hand and set them on the table and sat down.

She inhaled, then exhaled.

"Let's do this!" She said and adjusted her glasses and opened her books.

"Right." I said and started lecturing her about our lessons.

Quadratic Equations...Linear..Polynomials...etc..

It took us the whole day to get everything covered up in her brain.

The determination on her face was unbelievable! It was as if her whole life depended on this test and I, her tutor, couldn't be much prouder.

She was answering the final mock test I had given her. I was looking at her face. The way she was so focused, her eyes squinting, her face scrunching and lightening up when she got the answer...

_Nice view ei?_

Yea- SHUT UP...Go away.

_HAHAHA..I'm stuck in your head, hothead._

Whatever. Just shut up.

_Why don't you ask her out? You've known her for months now._

I thought about it and it wasn't a bad idea. Okay. I won't deny that I like her-

_So ask her out._

Stop interrupting! I'm thinking so that this won't make me look like a jerk!

"DONE!" I heard her say and she raised the sheet and gave it to me.

I looked at the paper and miraculously, she got all 50 questions right.

I smiled at her and nodded.

She jumped up and down and hugged me again.

Again with the hugging! It made me feel so special, and warm, and loved...

"Thank you, Natsumeeeeee!" Mikan said and released me.

**Mikan's POV**

I was so happy! I could answer the math questions if I studied hard enough. I have a great math teacher. I looked at him again and smiled. I felt so grateful. THE Natsume Hyuuga was tutoring me and I think his intelligence was starting to rub on me. HAHA.

"You're not thinking this tutoring was for free are you?" He said as he showed off his famous smirk.

Uh-oh! I knew it!

"What?" I didnt seem to hear him correctly. Was he asking me to pay him? After he just offered to teach me? The nerve! The inconsiderate jer-"

"Come on a date with me."

I couldn't finish the swears in my head. A date? .Hmmm...

A date? Ha! I could do that!

"Sure. I thought you were going to ask for money! Haha." I laughed and headed for the kitchen to cook dinner and not looking at his reaction.

I stopped at my tracks and mentally slapped myself. Wait, a DATE? With Natsume?

What have I gotten myself into?! I shook my head and tried to shoo away the thought before my face would turn beet red. He doesn't like me, LIKE ME, does he? He only asked me out because I let him tutor me. It was only fair to say yes.

My heart started to pump blood like crazy. I could hear it beating even with all the noise I was making with the pans.

I looked at Natsume.

His face was so dreamy, liked it was cut out of a fashion magazine. No wonder he had a huge fan club. His eyes, those crimson pools make me want to swim in them. Okay I need to stop thinking and stop staring at him.

*CLANG..CLANG..

I panicked and picked up the hot pan that was now on the floor with our omelet. I bent down to grab it-

"Ow!" Silly me. Of course it would be hot! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

I was about to caress my hand when another hand appeared holding an ice pack and grabbed my hand before I could.

My hazel eyes met with those crimson pools I wanted to swim in and I was hypnotized.

"Are you ok?" He asked concern in his voice.

"Uhmm..I'm fine. Thanks." I snatched my hand and the ice pack away. I think I offended him a little when I did that because his face went confused. He turned around and went back to the dining table. How did he get here so fast?

I sighed. Mikan. Get a hold of yourself! Breathe!

I went back to my cooking and when I was done we ate.

**Normal POV**

The two were happily enjoying Mikan's omelet and spaghetti and were too hungry to start a conversation.

Natsume knew Mikan had lost a ton of energy studying so he was trying hard not to laugh at the mess on Mikan's side on the table and her mouth full of spaghetti sauce. But he could only hold it for so much long.

"Bhat r eew lawughing at?" Mikan asked, spaghetti in her mouth.

Natsume laughed even more and pointed at her face.

"You have sauce all over you, idiot." Natsume said in between his fits. He couldn't help finding her cute.

Mikan went red and wiped the spaghetti on her face but she smiled.

She loved making Natsume smile or laugh, it was very rare. Even though it was because of her embarrassment.

Mikan looked at the clock and sighed. It was nine in the evening.

Natsume stopped laughing. He took her hand from across the table and smiled reassuringly.

"You're going to pass tomorrow, don't worry. I know you can do it." Natsume said and squeezed her soft little hands.

Mikan gave him her flashy smile and nodded.

"I'm looking forward to that date this weekend. Don't forget your swimsuit." Natsume added giving her an evil smirk.

Mikan's smile vanished instantly and was replaced by a terrified look. What was Natsume planning for the date? This does not sound good.

...oOoOoOo...

_End of Chapter 7_

It's coming :)))

_Don't forget to review~!_

:-)


	8. Chapter 8

I'm hiding in a corner now, picturing all of you bringing pitch forks and torches.

I am sooooo SORRY ;-(.

School was getting in the way of my writing and my dad got admitted to the hospital and I didn't have time to write a chapter anymore.

So yeah. Merely it was because of school.

I will NOT give up on this story.

I'm just sorry that it will take me a long time to update. But I hope you all won't give up on me because I will still finish this.

Here it is! Chapter 8!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

...oOoOoOooOooOo...

Chapter 8

Tick-Tock-Tick-Tock

"Five more minutes class." Jinno sensei announced.

The students were now wiping off the sweat on their faces and trying to finish the 100 item test in time. Some just wrote some random answers to the problems they couldn't solve. Natsume was already done answering 30 minutes ago. Hotaru was too and let's not forget Sumire who just finished with a proud look on her face. As for our brunette she was now on her last problem. She reviewed all her answers, from problem number one and made sure she didn't miss anything.

_Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

"Pencils up! Pass your papers to the front." Jinno said and the students did. Some groaned and complained that they weren't able to finish the test.

"Class dismissed." Jinno said and went out of the room bringing all the papers.

"PHEW." Practically all the students let out a sigh of relief. The test was finally over. Math was one of the hardest subjects to pass and having finished it was a load off their shoulders.

**Natsume's POV**

I wonder how the idiot's test went. I glanced at the seat beside me and saw her head was down. Jinno wanted us to be a few inches apart from our partners to avoid cheating. Her face was on her table and she wasn't moving. I started to feel uneasy and I didn't know what to do. Some students were also curious of what happened to their class nerd. I saw one of our classmates poking her with a stick to check if she was still alive. The test wasn't that hard and we practically covered the entire thing during our tutoring session.

Imai started shooting her with the baka gun but she still wasn't moving. I started to panic and tried to shake her awake. I didn't know what to do next. Everybody looked worried.

I lifted her head up and saw the drool on her face. Is she snoring? Everybody went "Eeew" and some girls went away and out of the room seeing that there's nothing to worry about the brunette.

"Mikan-sama is sooooo cute when she's sleeping!" I heard a boy say and tried to touch my idiot's-I mean THE idiot's hair.

I can't believe they've made her a fan club already. Because of hair?

Getting back. I saw the guy about to touch her hair but I quickly got hold of it, it was only a few centimeters more before his hand was about to make contact. I gave him a glare and he took back his hand immediately with a scared expression on his face.

I looked at her. She was peacefully sleeping on the table and looked like there was know way anyone could wake her. She had a tough night studying and making her rest was a good idea.

I smiled to myself and stood up. I took hold of her legs and neck and carried her bridal style. I ignored the eyes that were staring at me. Jealousy. Confusion. Whatever.

I gave Imai a look that said I'll take care of her and she nodded. I brought the idiot out of the room heading to the dorms.

I carried her from the classroom to the dorms back to their room. She was pretty light for someone who eats like a pig. She was wearing a blue oversized shirt and baggy shorts. Her glasses were safely inside my pocket, fortunately not broken. This girl needs to know how to dress. I made a mental note to myself to do something about it.

I arrived at our room and placed her gently on her bed. She is something to look at. She was beautiful just the way she is. The zits don't even stop her from radiating a presence that was way beyond beautiful.

_What did you just thought of just now? Hihihi_

You again. Just shut up. I'm having a moment.

_..._

She stirred in her sleep and opened her mouth. Her lips looked so temptingly soft and red-

_Natsume and Mikan sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-_

SHUT UP!

**End of POV**

Natsume shook his thoughts and quickly went out of Mikan's room to avoid anymore of those 'unnecessary' thoughts.

...oOoOooOo...

**Mikan's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes. I'm in my room again? I should stop the sleep walking already. Tsk. Good thing the math test is over! Yes! I can't wait to thank Natsume for the help.

"Natsume?" I called out. No answer.

I stood before the division on his door and called out again.

Where is he? Oh well, I'll thank him when he gets back. He must be at Youichi's.

I went out the room and decided to go to Hotaru and tell her that I did well on the exam. She would be so happy for me! I smiled and skipped my way to their room.

_Ooof!_

"Watch where your going, you je-"

I jolted my head up when I heard his voice and met his blue-nearly black orbs. That star on his cheek. I know that star too well.

"Mikan? Mikan Azumi?" He said and got up. He offered me his hand.

"Tsubasa!" I jumped up and ingnored the hand he offered and hugged him tight. Oh how I missed this guy! He was like a big brother to me.

"Ow, Babe! Can't breathe!" Tsubasa managed to say as I was hugging him to death.

"Do you go to school here too?" I asked when I released him. Tsubasa motioned to his outfit. He was wearing a uniform which answered my question. I was overjoyed and he patted my head. Tsubasa has this habit of calling me babe since he also considers me as his little sister.

"You grew taller. But, what happened to your smooth face, babe? School's stressing you out?" He caressed my face and I wanted to laugh.

"Like my disguise? I'm Mikan Sakura by the way."

We decided to got to Central Town and find a café where we could catch up with each other. I explained to him and told him the whole story, that I was pretending to be a nobody. He looked really confused at first and seemed to object but later on he let me go on with my life the way I want it.

Tsubasa used to live here in Japan but his parents sent him to study in the United States. I met him long before I met Hotaru. The three of us were inseparable before he left. We keep in touch through letters.

I couldn't believe he's actually here!

"Hey, why don't we go to Hotaru's and let her know I'm here too?" Tsubasa said and I thought it was a great idea. Hotaru missed him too.

We went back to the dorms and I knocked excitedly on Hotaru's door.

There was no answer but, well yeah, I was her best friend so she wouldn't mind that I was going to enter her room right? I put on a BIG smile when I opened the door. My other hand was holding Tsubasa's. I went in the corridor and headed to their living room.

I immediately regretted that I entered her room. It was a very, VERY bad idea to enter a room when you're not invited in, even though it was your best friend's.

"What the-?!" I heard Tsubasa say in a very surprised tone of voice.

My hand clasped my mouth. I was speechless.

There in front of my innocent eyes. Hotaru and Ruka were kissing! Making out, I would say. They immediately broke the kiss and stared back at us, their eyes filled with shock.

"I-uh-Mikan.." Ruka managed to blurt out after a few awkward minutes.

"Tsubasa - senpai?" Hotaru said and immediately approached the raven haired lad and gave him a fist pound.

"You've changed a lot, Hotaru! I never thought you would ever have a boyfriend! So you've had a change of heart and decided to get all mushy huh?" Tsubasa teased.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Well some things never change." Tsubasa added while massaging his head. He then went over to Ruka and introduced himself.

"Mikan?" I heard Hotaru say my name but I pretended not to hear it.

I was still speechless. What have I just witnessed? I looked at Ruka. He gave me a small smile. Well Ruka's not a bad person, I'm sure he'll take care of Hotaru. But-

"Mikan!" Hotaru called, louder.

"Since when?" I asked.

"A month now. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Mikan. I was worried you can't accept it. " Hotaru said and bowed her head.

I smiled at her and hugged her tight."I knew this day would come, Hotaru. You can't protect me all my life. You also need someone to protect you too, aside from me. Are you happy?" I asked her and felt her nod her head. "Then I'm happy. I love you, Hotaru."

I released her and held her hand going to where Ruka and Tsubasa were. I gave Ruka a smile and then made my expression serious.

"If you do anything to hurt my best friend, Ruka, I will forget that you and I are close and do the most hideous things to you."

I saw Ruka shiver and nod.

"I won't, Mikan. I promise you. I love her." He replied.

I felt that love as he gazed into her eyes when he said that. I placed Hotaru's hand in Ruka's and we all smiled.

We then had dinner at their place. I bid goodbye to them and me and Tsubasa went out the room. Tsubasa then accompanied me to my room. We were outside the door to my room and we started our goodbyes.

"Bye, babe. I'm glad I saw you again. I'll see you around campus, ok?" He said and hugged me.

I returned his hug and smiled.

"Aweee, I'm happy too babe!" I said and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Babe?" I heard the door open and a voice I know too well speak up.

"Hi, Natsume!" I smiled at him, my arms still around my big brother. I slowly let go of Tsubasa and faced him.

**BANG!**

The door slammed in front of my face. What just happened?

"Wew. What's with him?" Tsubasa said and chuckled.

"I don't really know. I'll see you tomorrow Tsubasa-senpai!" I said for the last time and went in the room as he took off.

_End of Chapter 8_

...oOoOoOoOo...

I hope I could update fast.

I still have a lot of tests to study though.

B.T.W I would like to thank my readers and reviewers. :)

Hey I've missed you all! ^^

Hope you'd still wait for my updates!

Love y'all

Ja'!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own GA

Chapter 9

**Natsume's POV**

Tsk. Babe? ... Babe?! Who does he think he is? !

_Her boyfriend, maybe?_

That's impossible. An idiot like her couldn't possibly have a boyfriend.

_HA! Says the person who was captured by her..._

Shut it!

I knocked over a bunch of mangas on my desk. Our history teacher didn't actually care if we were listening or not. He was too lazy himself and probably hated teaching history. I was angry - No. I'm still angry. That idiot didn't tell me she had a boyfriend. I switched places with Koko who was Permy's partner. If you're wondering, yes, her eyes are glued to me and she has just stopped trying to start a conversation with me. Thank you, Kami-sama.

I sneaked a peek at my partner and found her staring at me worriedly. I looked away quickly. It's been three days since that incident. I was too angry and annoyed to talk to her. So what if she had a boyfriend? Why do I care?

_And here you are sitting next to the green-haired fan girl..._

I groaned and placed my head on the desk.

**Mikan's POV**

I wonder what's wrong with Natsume. He keeps on avoiding me. I don't remember having a normal conversation with him for the past three days.

*snore...

And why do I need to sit with Koko? His snores are too loud I can't pay attention to the teacher! I slapped myself on the forehead. I was staring at Natsume's head for the past hour. Sumire wasn't making his life much better. What could I have possibly done that made him sit with the least person he likes?

I sighed and tried to think of the possible reasons why he was mad. I did everything I could to make him try to talk to me but his pride is just way too up high.

_Flashbacks..._

"Hey Natsume! I'm back from Central Town! I bought us our food for the week. I haaaaveee youuur faaaaavorite, BACON!" Mikan sang out.

"Hn." Natsume said and left the couch and went in his room leaving a confused Mikan.

...

"Hi Natsume! Hey, aren't you suppose to be MY partner? Why are you sitting there?" Mikan asked as Natsume took a seat next to Sumire.

"He's full of your ugliness, Sakura!" Sumire said as she tried to hugged Natsume but failed when he avoided her.

Mikan's heart sank.

...

Natsume had just got out of the shower and was done changing into his clothes.

"Natsumeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Mikan jumped on his back, surprising him and they both fell on the floor. Natsume, face-first and Mikan was on his back. "Tell me why you don't talk to me anymore!" Mikan yelled and started shaking Natsume. He didn't say anything. Mikan realized her shaking wasn't affecting him and stopped. He roughly got up, causing Mikan to land on her butt and he left.

_End of Flashback_

I tried to let him talk to me but he just wouldn't. I sighed.

*_Ring..._

"Class dismissed." The teacher said and my classmates looked like they were injected with energy-booster shots and darted out the room.

Maybe Natsume would talk to me now.

"Natsume!" I called out as I saw him slowly getting up from his seat. Ruka and Hotaru already left.

He seemed to look for the voice that was calling him and when he found out it was me, guess what. He completely ignored me! That jerk.

"Natsume!" I called out again trying to chase after him. He was heading out the room. He was brisk walking along the hall way.

Damn! Why am I so unfit?

"Nat-su-mee!" I called out in between breaths as I tried to chase him amidst the pool of high schoolers. Since when did the school have this many students?

Fortunately, I managed to grabbed his collar when I caught up with him.

"Natsume.." I said as I was trying to catch my breath.

"What?"

"Uhmmm...Why-"

"Hi babe!" My vein popped. Shit Tsubasa. Why now? Can't you interrupt another time?

"I'm leaving." Natsume said. He glared at Tsubasa and turned his back towards me.

I frowned.

"Nice going." I glared at Tsubasa and went to follow Natsume.

"What did I do?" Tsubasa asked confused.

...oOoOo...

"Nat..." I said and sat beside the figure that was leaning on the trunk of the Sakura tree.

He had his eyes close and his head rested on the trunk. He didn't respond.

"Nat, whatever I did wrong, I'm really sorry." I said as I placed my hand on his shoulder. I was so desperate now. I wanted to go back to being friends with him. I wanted to hear his insults and argue with him. I didn't know what I have done but if whatever it was, I'd swallow my pride and admit I was wrong.

"I thought we were friends, no secrets?" He started.

"I don't get you, Natsume."

Shit. Secret? What if he found out my secret? Oh my God. I started sweating and my eyes were twitching. What if he found out that this was all a disguise?

"Mikan..."

_Thump..Thump..Thump.._

My heart was beating like crazy. Say it already, Natsume. What have I done?

"What is it?" I avoided his eyes and looked for another object to focus on. He wouldn't recognize me if I don't stare back.

"Are you..."

"NO! What makes you think that? AHAHAHAHA. I'm just an average girl with a scholarship. I get all of my clothes from Hotaru 'cause she doesn't really want them anyways and I just love wearing wigs because they say a girl makes a statement with her hair and -"

Before I could continue a finger was placed on my lips, signaling me to stop talking.

"What are you blabbering about, idiot? I was going to ask if you're that guy's girlfriend."

Whew! HAHAHA. I thought he knew it already. Wait. Me? Someone's girlfriend?

"Ne? Who's girlfriend?" I asked sounding really confused.

"That guy."

"What guy?"

"You know..."

"Natsume, I don't know." I said annoyed. "Just tell me who already."

"The one who took you to our room the other night."

"Tsubasa?" You've got to be kidding me. I started to laugh so hard that no sound was able to come out of my mouth.

"Natsume, You-you're gross! Me and Tsubasa? Hell no! HAHAHAHAHAHA" I was gripping my stomach because it was starting to ache. I saw Natsume go red and tried to keep a composed face.

"Nat, you are jealous aren't you? HAHAHAHA..Natsume is jeeeeaaaalooooouuuusss!" I sang and started to tease him. He was turning crimson, just like his eyes. How cute!

"Shut up, idiot. I wasn't jealous. I was right. How could someone like you ever have a boyfriend?" Natsume said as he went back to his stoic self.

"Haha. Ne, Natsume. You're just saying that because I found out you were jealous!" I smiled victoriously.

"Don't be so stupid, Polka. You only get jealous if you like that person." He reasoned out.

"Soooooo you like me?" I could sense my smile was wide. I loved teasing him.

"About Tsubasa, why does he call you babe?" Natsume avoided my gaze and looked at the tree.

He totally changed the topic.

"Well, he sees me as his baby sister, that's why. Haha. You don't have to worry, Nat! My heart's big enough for all of my friends. Tsubasa's like my older brother. Him, me and Hotaru go waaay back."

"Whatever."

"Can we be friends again? Will you talk to me now?" I asked him.

"Hn."

I smiled and gave him a hug. Surprisingly, he hugged me back.

"Thanks, Natsume." I said and released him.

"Whatever, idiot."

*Ring! *Ring!

My butt's vibrating...Oh my phone! I forgot I even had one. Who placed this in my pocket?

"Hello?" I answered.

"Sakura, where are you? I thought you're Natsume - sama's friend and yet you're not here!"

"Wha-? - Who is this?" How rude. She was screaming.

Natsume gave me a confused look.

A different voice was now talking on the line.

"Hey idiot. Come here. Now."

"Hotaru?" I asked the very familiar expressionless voice.

"No. It's the lochness monster, now get your butt to Central Town and find Crimson Hotel, DON'T BRING HYUUGA." Hotaru added and hanged up.

What was that about?

"What was that about?" Natsume echoed my thoughts.

"Uhmm, nothing. Diving team. I need to go. Ja, Natsume!" I said in a hurry leaving Natsume confused and hanging.

...oOoOoOo...

I arrived at Crimson Hotel and a lady in her 20's wearing a fancy uniform led me to a function room. It was amazing. The room was filled with black and red balloons. There were banners hanged on the ceiling. The room was huge. Round tables were neatly positioned along with chairs surrounding them. One part of the room had a sign that said "Fan Club Posters and Banners". There was a photo booth at one corner. Two buffet tables were on each side of the room, but there was no food yet.

I scanned the room and found that it was full of girls and only a few boys, finishing up the decorations.

"Sakura! You're finally here! We needed someone to mop the floors and get all the dust that the janitors missed." Sumire came rushing to me holding a mop.

"What did you say?"

"I want every inch of this place to be sparkling clean for Natsume-sama's party tomorrow." She flipped her hair and was beginning to go to her daydreaming state.

"I do not get any of this." I told her and tried to shake her awake.

"It's Natsume's birthday tomorrow!" She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_End of Chapter 9_

...oOoOoOoO...

Fast forward to November?

:))

I'm sorry for the late update. I know I suck.

I'm still in a hurry.

But I want to thank you for all the reviews.

I love you all!...

Note:

This story is fiction. It is made from my own imaginations and thoughts. I have black hair, with pimples, and all those other stuff, plus guys love me (cause I'm one of them) so I think it's safe to say that I am not making fun of myself or other people who are similar to what I look like or what Mikan looks like in her disguise. I am not trying to offend people and I am sorry if you are but please understand that this is just a story. And I am trying to prove later on that looks really don't matter, too cliche' but it's true.

:)

Just a story folks, no hard feelings.

Thanks for the reviews :)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 10

_Flashback_

_I arrived at Crimson Hotel and a lady in her 20's wearing a fancy uniform led me to a function room. It was amazing. The room was filled with black and red balloons. There were banners hanged on the ceiling. The room was huge. Round tables were neatly positioned along with chairs surrounding them. One part of the room had a sign that said "Fan Club Posters and Banners". There was a photo booth at one corner. Two buffet tables were on each side of the room, but there was no food yet._

_I scanned the room and found that it was full of girls and only a few boys, finishing up the decorations._

_"Sakura! You're finally here! We needed someone to mop the floors and get all the dust that the janitors missed." Sumire came rushing to me holding a mop._

_"What did you say?"_

_"I want every inch of this place to be sparkling clean for Natsume-sama's party tomorrow." She flipped her hair and was beginning to go to her daydreaming state._

_"I do not get any of this." I told her and tried to shake her awake._

_"It's Natsume's birthday tomorrow!" She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_End of Flasback_

Mikan's POV

"Birthday? It's his birthday?" I asked not believing what I just heard.

I saw Permy nod and roll her eyes.

"I can't believe you didn't know. You're his roommate." I heard her mutter and she gave me the mop.

Maybe that was the reason why he was cold to me. I didn't know his birthday was coming up! Oh shoot. I need to get a present!

I quickly handed Sumire back the mop and rushed out of the hotel.

"Hey, Sakura come back here!" I heard her call out to me. I ignored her and continued to walk out of the room.

What should I get him? I think the stores in Central Town would have great stuff.

I walked on the streets and scanned the stores lined up at the side of the streets.

Stuff toys? No. Definitely not. Perfume? He already smells good. Hmm.

What to give? What to give…

"Hello there, child."

I heard an old woman say and quickly looked towards the direction of the voice. I found the old woman standing in a stall that read "Fortune Telling". I gave her a smile and approached her.

"Were you referring to me, obaasan?" I asked her.

Her eyes began to roll up in their sockets, so all I could see were the whites. Her hands started shaking and moving around a crystal ball on her table. The surroundings around me started to go dark and black. I looked around and saw that only me and the old lady were left on the streets. Even the streets vanished. Everything was black. The crystal ball had violet, black and white smoke swirling around in it.

"My child, you must be careful. I sense danger in your future! Beware! Beware! Not everything will be lost and only one could find everything that you will come to forget. You will be lost but then be found." She said in a booming, echoing voice. Lightning struck the crystal ball and in that instant, Central Town was back.

I couldn't move. I was too shock to even speak. I didn't know how I was supposed to react. I never really believed in fortune telling but this was a whole lot convincing. I snapped myself out of the trance and looked back to the woman. I didn't even notice that I was staring at the crystal ball for too long. The woman in the stall was back to her normal state. She smiled at me and reached for my hand. I was hesitant to give my hand to her but I did. She held it for quite some time before she began to open her mouth.

"Be careful, my child. Don't give up." She said and let go of my hand. I forced a smile and thanked her before I left.

I shook myself to try to get all the bad luck out of me. That was totally weird. I regained my sanity and reminded myself why I was here in the first place.

A present for Natsume. YES.

I walked in a couple of stores but I couldn't choose a single thing to give to Natsume.

I needed something that would remind him of me. How thankful I am because he was always there for me. He can be a jerk sometimes but that's only because he didn't want people to know how vulnerable he is. Ha! I figured all of that by myself.

Now a gift….

I entered another store that sold jewellery. I looked around at the sparkling objects protected by glass.

"Can I help you?" A girl in a business suit asked me over the glass. She asked me with quite a tone in her voice. I was used to it because that was always the reaction I get when I go to expensive stores in my costume. But you should've seen their reactions WITHOUT my fake skin and all, they give me stuff totally for FREE!

"Yes. I'm looking for a birthday present for a friend."

I told her and we began scanning the necklaces, rings, bracelets...

"How about this, miss? This is a promise bracelet, or you could also call it a friendship bracelet. It comes as a pair." She held up a gold bracelet that had an incription on a small rectangular plate connected to the bracelet. The first bracelet had the word, _Together, _written on it. The second had_ Forever_.

I smiled at the thought that Natsume and I would be best friends forever. Best friends? My heart started to ache a little. I shouldn't be expecting more. Natsume doesn't see me that way. I'll always be a little girl to him.

"Miss?"

"I'm sorry. I'll take it." I reached for my wallet and paid the saleslady.

I happily went out the door with two boxes in hand. I would give Natsume the bracelet that said _Forever_. I hope he'd like it. I smiled to myself again and started to head for the dorms.

_*Ring..*Ring.._

Oh great, my butt's doing that vibrating thing again. I reached for the phone in my pocket.

"Hel-"

"Mikan Sakura come back to this hotel at once or I will tell the entire school who you really are." Hotaru threatened on the other line but she made it only in a whisper.

"Gomene, Hotaru. I had to pick out a gift for Natsume."

"Have you bought a gift already?"

"Yes, I did."

"Then .now." She said in a cold voice and I heard a beeping sound. She just hanged up on me.

I sighed and went in another direction heading for the Crimson Hotel once again.

**End of Mikan's POV**

...oOoOoOoOoOoOo...

While the whole girl population and a few of the boys were preparing for a certain party, the soon-to-be birthday boy was lying alone in his room trying to sort out his feelings for a certain brunette.

**Natsume's POV**

What's wrong with you, Natsume? Get a grip! She already told you it was just someone she thought of as a big brother so you don't have to worry that they get all mushy.

_Thinking about Mikan again eh?_

Can't you just get out of my head for once? I need to sort this out.

_I'm here to help you, partner._

I sighed and placed a pillow under my head. Well here it is. I'm not really sure if I like her or lo- looo

_Come'on it's not hard to sa say LOVE~~~!_

Loo-vee

_No! Say it all in one go._

Love.

_There you go!_

Ok. I'm not sure if I really do like her or lo..whatever you get it.

_You know Natsume, I've known you all your life. Heck I know things you don't even know about yourself. I just want to tell you that you've changed a lot. You remember those times that you wouldn't let any girl near you or even talk to you? That all changed when SHE became your room mate. That day you began to tutor her. You don't even tutor Ruka!_

You know Ruka doesn't need tutoring.

_Yeah, but you tutor a loud girl? That was surprising. Now you getting used to all her hugs. Natsume and hugs. It doesn't seem like a good combination but if it's Mikan's hugs, I've talked to your heart and they're having a drum fest in there!_

You talk to my heart?

_We're tight. Getting back to the topic. You're smiles are brighter, you're getting soft and you sleep better at night. Now who's this girl we're talking bout again?_

Polka..

_No, I want you to say her name._

Idiot

_Her name Natsume, she was born with it._

Mikan..Mikan...Mikan!

_Yes! Natsume! She's the one for you. You have to go get her before someone else does. She may not be that pretty but you know that that girl has a heart of gold._

Looks don't matter, conscience. She will always be that bubbly and happy and kind girl that I've come to love.

_That's the spirit!_

Her sweet smile, her hugs, her big loud mouth, I wish to protect her and be with her. I will confess to her tomorrow. Will she even return the feelings?

_Don't worry. Who could say no to you?_

You're right.

I smiled at my thoughts. I was beginning to like my conscience a lot. Now, tomorrow how am I supposed to confess?...

**End of Natsume's POV**

End of Chapter 10

….oOoOoOoOoOoOo…

Thank you for all the reviews :)

Don't forget to review this one!


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for all your reviews minna-san! I'm kind of writing chapters pretty fast and taking advantage of the little spare time I have that's why I can't really write loooong author's notes. I just want to say thank you for all you're kind reviews. I love you all! Enjoy this chapter ;)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

….oOoOoOoOoOoOo….

Chapter 11

"Hey idiot, are you done?"

Hotaru was sitting on one of the chairs of the round table. The table already had a red over white tablecloth covering it for the event tomorrow. The raven haired girl was watching her best friend who was now mopping the last speck of dirt she had found. Everyone else already left because it was getting dark.

Mikan gave a sigh of relief and wiped the drops of sweat that was on her forehead. She looked at the place and marvelled how the floor sparkled and shined. A smile spread across her face as she eyed the balloons, the streamers, the banners and all the things they have prepared for Natsume's special night. Everything was perfect and she knew Natsume was going to like it.

Mikan returned the bucket and mop to their proper place in a janitor's closet and nodded to Hotaru as a sign that they could leave.

"So what's your plan now, Mikan?" Hotaru asked a daydreaming Mikan as they made their way to the parking lot where Hotaru's car was.

"Huh?" Mikan snapped out from her imaginations of what tomorrow would be like and looked at her best friend.

"What do you plan to do? Come'on. I'm not some idiot. I know you like him and might even love him." Hotaru said and rolled her eyes at Mikan. They got in Hotaru's car and she started the engine and started heading for the dorms which weren't that far by car. Mikan had been very silent and Hotaru could see that she was thinking really hard.

"I don't know, Hotaru. Yes, I do like him and maybe even love him but I'm scared." Mikan said softly and looked out the window.

"Scared of what?" Hotaru asked.

"I'm scared that he won't return the feelings I have for him and, Hotaru, you know why I can't let anyone be so close to me. I'm already putting your family and you in danger just because our families are well acquainted! I've already put so many people at risk. I can't bear to put the guy I love in there too." Mikan's eyes started to well up. She could feel the heat coming up to her face and she let it all out. She let the tears fall and Hotaru hugged her and cried with her. She comforted her and patted her back. Now, they have already arrived at the dorms but they stayed in the parking lot.

"And what if he won't like the real me?" Mikan sobbed.

Hotaru let out a short laugh.

"Mikan, nobody could hate you. You are beautiful inside and out and that's why you're my best friend. Hyuuga will like you. I've seen the way he looks at you. If he doesn't then it's his loss. So go, confess your love for him. Every princess deserves a prince. If Hyuuga really loves you, he'll accept you for who you are, no matter who you are." Hotaru said as she wiped a tear off Mikan's face.

"You're the best, Hotaru." Mikan smiled, wiped all the snot and tears on her face and she and Hotaru got out of the car.

"Hotaru?" Mikan said as they walked their way towards the elevators.

"Hm?" Hotaru replied and they got in the elevators.

"What's going on between you and Ruka?" Mikan smiled evilly and the elevator doors shut with a _DING! _, after showing a very…very red Hotaru Imai.

….oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo…

Mikan was standing before their room door looking very nervous. She was pacing around back and forth if she would enter or not.

**Mikan's POV**

You can do this Mikan! Breeeeathe! Inhale…Exhale….He will like you! You won't get rejected. It's tonight or never. It's time to blurt your heart out to that hot, lovable, perverted jerk that is behind that door. One, Two, Three…

_Click_

"Nat? Are you here?" I called out as I closed and locked the door behind me.

I didn't hear anyone so I permitted myself to walk in Natsume's room. HAHA, nobody actually paid attention to the my-half-your-half thing.

"Natsume?" I said once again as I peeked through the doorframe.

Omigosh he's snoring! Awwwwwee! I wish I could take a picture!

My heart tugged and my emotion fell in between of relief and disappointment. So I was not confessing to him tonight. Maybe I'll have more ounce of confidence in the morning. I went near Natsume's sleeping figure and stroked his cheek. It was smooth as a baby's butt. I was so tempted to give him a good night kiss so that he won't have any nightmares. He slept like a baby. But I know it would just wake him so I slowly and quietly went out of his room and went into mine.

The bed never felt this good before. My muscles ached because of all the cleaning I did and my eyelids started to drop. I knew I needed all the rest I could get because tomorrow was a big day. I got up and hid the boxes with the bracelets in the closet before I went to tuck myself in and sleep.

**End of Mikan's POV**

….oOoOoOoOoOo…..

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

The brunette covered her ears with the pillow annoyingly but the banging just wouldn't stop!

"Mikan, wake up!"

"What is it?!" Mikan yelled back to the person who was banging on their door. She was surprised that Natsume hadn't gone up and punched the person behind it. Mikan lazily made her way to the door and opened it with a very angry look on her face.

"What?!...Hotaru?"

Her anger quickly died down when she saw her best friend standing in front of her. She was holding a huge gun and was about to bring the door down if ever Mikan didn't open it the next time she banged.

"It's about time!" Hotaru cried out and pushed Mikan back into the room.

"What is it now, Hotaru?" Mikan pouted and sat at the couch.

"Have you forgotten what day it is? Look at the time!" Hotaru said and led her way to Mikan's room and opening her closet.

"It's 10?! The party started an hour ago?! How could I have overslept?!" Mikan panicked and followed Hotaru to her room but after she peeked at Natsume's room and found out that he was no longer there.

Hotaru was now getting out every gorgeous dress Mikan owned.

"Hotaru, I can't wear those! They're my mom's designs! Everyone will notice!" Mikan said and rushed to the bathroom to take a bath.

Hotaru ignored her and started to choose which dress was the best. Since she wanted Mikan to be Natsume's leading lady at the party she went for a dangerously red long gown, since it was a formal party. It was a tube and the front had a medium sized V cut and the back was bare just up to just before the waist.

Mikan got out of the shower after a couple of minutes and went to Hotaru for her outfit.

"That's too revealing, Hotaru!" Mikan scolded and started to look for other dresses.

"Don't be such a kid and wear it, idiot. I'm heading out. Ruka needs help with the fan girls. I expect to see you there before lunch starts and please don't wear your disguise, we'll just tell people that it's the make-up." Hotaru went out and left Mikan to her dress.

**Back at the Party an hour ago to the present time…**

**NATSUME'S POV**

"Happy Birthday, Natsume-sama! I heard a lot of people greet me when I entered the room at Crimson Hotel. Really? They did all of this for me? I took a glance at my best friend and found him smiling at me. I knew I had a look of shock on my face but I wasn't going to let anybody enjoy that look and went back to my emotionless one just as quick.

I didn't even know it was my birthday today. Imagine my surprise when Ruka was suddenly in my room with people I didn't know and started bathing me and dressing me up in a tux. I was trying to object but I knew I was defenceless and just let them drag me to this hotel.

Ruka led me to a table at the center of my room. It had a large cake that said 'Happy Birthday' and when I looked all around the room, one corner was filled with posters and signs and banners written for me.

I saw that everybody was there, everyone in my class. Everyone was in formal attire and smiling at me. I couldn't help but give them a little grin.

"Thanks, Ruka. I knew you're always the mastermind for cheesy parties such as these" I said to my bestest friend and gave him a man hug.

I sat down at my table with Ruka, Hotaru, Koko and Sumire. One chair was vacant and I didn't need to ask who that seat was for because there was already names on cardboards that said who sits where.

Imai caught me looking at the empty seat and gave me a nod. She stood up and went out of the room.

The program was now being opened by Narumi.

After a few minutes Hotaru was back and helped Ruka out with the uninvited guests, more fan girls. But I couldn't see anyone with her.

"Where is that idiot?" I muttered to myself hoping no one had heard me.

**End of Natsume's POV**

**Mikan's Room PRESENT**

**Mikan's POV**

I'm all ready to party. I smile at myself in the mirror and admired the dress. I definitely didn't expect how stunning I looked. I almost didn't recognize myself. I had my long brown, golden hair in curls. My make-up was intact, not so little, and not too much. I'm going to confess to Natsume. I smiled again at the thought. I got my purse and placed the box with the 'FOREVER' bracelet in and decided to leave the other box on my bedside table. I took a deep breath and headed for the door.

I called up my driver and he was there in no time and off we went to Crimson Hotel that was a 20 minute drive.

I stepped out of the car and confidently stride towards the elevator. I pressed the button which had 3rd on it and waited patiently while listening to the soft music playing. No one was in with me so I thought that everybody was already at the party.

The elevator started to suddenly shake and continued its way up to the fifth floor, without stopping at the 3rd at all! I tried to press the button with the bell on it and also repeatedly press the open button. The light flickered on and off and I was scared. Finally, the doors opened an inch and the elevator was already out of power. I was stopped in between the 6th and 7th floor. I wanted to cry out for help, trying to peek at the one-inch crack through the door. I was starting to sweat a lot and I could feel the make-up smudging on my face.

No, I can't stay here, I must get to Natsume and be there for him on his birthday. I took in a huge amount of breath and started to rub my hands. I placed each hand on one of the doors and started to force it open. I gave the first try all my power and I could see it started opening up some distance. I gave it another try and doubled my effort. I could feel the sweat tickling down my face.

"Urgh!" I let out a groan and I felt myself pushed back as the doors opened. I could feel a painful sting on the back of my head as it collided with the opposite wall. My left foot somehow twisted itself and my tears started to well up in my eyes because of the pain. My head was more painful than my now sprained foot.

"Shit" I cursed and reached for the back of my head, the other hand on my foot. I'm starting to feel very, very dizzy. I mustn't stop now. I could feel Natsume's aura just behind that door after I've gone through the elevator doors which could already fit me. With all my might, I got up and limped towards the room.

**End of Mikan's POV**

Hotaru saw Mikan just entering the room. Was she…limping? Hotaru didn't feel right and went to her best friend as quickly as she could. Mikan greeted her with an awkward smile. Hotaru was surprised at what a wreck her make-up look.

"What took you so long? What happened to you?" Hotaru said as she dragged Mikan in a corner and tried to fix her up to make her look presentable again.

"Nothing, Hotaru. I was just in a hurry that's why I'm starting to sweat like a pig. Thanks." She thanked Hotaru for fixing her up and they both went to the table.

**Natsume's POV**

"Hi Natsume! Happy Birthday!" I know that voice all too well. I looked behind me and found a girl with Hotaru in a stunning dress. The girl was way beyond stunning and had a huge smile on her face. I swore I heard Mikan but where is she? Who's this girl next to Hotaru.

"Thanks." I muttered to the girl. I didn't have anything to say because I was too lost for words.

She beamed at me and went near me to hug me.

"Happy Birthday, Nat!" She said again and when I heard her voice I instantly returned the hug she gave but let her go all too quickly.

I held her shoulders so she faced me. She had that cute confused look on her face but I was too busy studying how she looked tonight.

"Don't recognize her, huh?" Hotaru said and smiled a little.

"Are you really the polka-dotted panty wearing room mate of mine?" I said to her playfully but still not so sure.

She frowned and punched me on the arm, which kind of hurt by the way.

"You perverted jerk!" She said as she punched me.

Yehp. She really is my Polka. I smiled at her and she seemed confused but smiled right back at me. I swear at that moment it felt like we were the only ones in the room.

"And now let's call up to the stage Natsume's guest of honor! Mikan Sakura!" Narumi's voice boomed out from the speakers disturbing mine and polka's moment.

I glared at him and released Polka from my grip. She went up the stage so slowly that my eyes went to her feet to look at what was the problem with her walking. She was limping. I was starting to worry. What had happened to her?

She got on stage and smiled at Narumi when he gave her the microphone.

"I just want to say, thank you all for coming and I'm sorry I came in late. Natsume, I hoped you liked our little surprise. It's for everything you have done for us. Even though you are a jerk sometimes…well okay..all the time (everyone laughed at this), we still love you. You've been very helpful to all of us without you knowing. You're special to us and to me."

My heart was beating all too fast. I could feel my face go red from all the happiness that was flowing inside me. I was special to her? I couldn't help but smile at the person talking on stage. She continued her speech and my ears were all tuned up to listen.

"I know we started off bad at first and I know I hated you back then but things started to change. You were becoming a part of me now, a friend. And as a friend, I care about you a lot and I wanted to let you know how grateful I am for having someone like you. Thank you for everything, Natsume. You made my heart beat like crazy. You're always on my head and I can't get you out of it. Most importantly, you're in my heart. I couldn't live without you, Nat. As a gift, here it is!" She produced a box from her purse and showed it to everybody but didn't open it. Her eyes bore into mine. I just couldn't take my eyes off hers. She then started to cry, but she was smiling…How I wanted to just hug her and kiss her! But I stood glued to the floor beneath me.

"What's written here is what I think of you. What you are to me. I'm just going to go ahead and say this thing that's been bugging me for the past days. I love you, Natsume! I really do and I hope you feel—"

It all happened too fast. She was pouring her heart out and suddenly she collapsed.

I rushed to the stage before anyone could.

"Call an ambulance!" I yelled at no one in particular and everybody began to panic. I knelt beside the unconscious brunette and lifted her head unto my lap.

"Mikan! Mikan! Wake up, please." I said loud enough for her to hear me so that she could open those eyes.

"Mikan! I love you too! Please…Wake up.." I held on to her and my eyes started to water. I couldn't hold back the tears. I felt my hand going wet from where I supported her head with and looked at it..blood! I was beginning to panic.

"Mikan, no…Mikan, I love you too…Do you hear me? Please wake up…"

**End of Natsume's POV**

_End of Chapter 11_

…..oOoOoOoOoOo….

That was a looooong chapter!

Sorry for the typos guys. I have no time to edit it soo im sorry!

HAHA.

I making up for the times I spent so long to update,

Don't forget to review!.

Love you all!


End file.
